Come Along Pond, Allons-y!
by mynameisella
Summary: Seventeen year old Amy Pond is on a trip to London for the weekend. She hears that same noise she heard that night when she was seven and races off to find her Raggedy Doctor. Too bad, it's the wrong Doctor. Ten/Amy
1. Prologue

Prologue: London

Amelia Pond- now Amy Pond- was staring out the window of her Aunt Sharon's car as the moved slowly through London. They were in the city for the weekend; Aunt Sharon had some work to do. Amy was going to be left to her own devices the entire weekend. Amy couldn't help but think that Aunt Sharon wasn't being very responsible by letting a seventeen year old girl roam a big city all on her own for three days, but she was happy about it nonetheless. Any time away from Aunt Sharon was time well spent.

Finally, they were parked in the hotel parking lot. Aunt Sharon took her bags from the trunk, and Amy took hers from the backseat. They walked silently into the hotel, Aunt Sharon was distracted by her phone as she texted coworkers. _Or her boyfriend_, Amy thought. Amy didn't believe this was really a business trip. If it was a business trip, why would Aunt Sharon be getting Amy her own room?

They were checked in and Amy received her room key. Surprisingly, she had a room on a different floor than her aunt. She was on the highest floor- the thirtieth floor.

"I'll see you later," Amy called to her aunt as they climbed into different elevators. Aunt Sharon mumbled something incoherent as she continued texting.

Just as the elevator doors closed and Amy pressed the 30 button, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to see it was a text from her best friend Mels.

_So, what's London like? ;) _Amy, struggling with her bags- Aunt Sharon had taken the trolley- texted back.

_Haven't had much of a look yet. Gonna drop my stuff in my room first._ She hit send. A minute or so later, the doors opened on the thirtieth floor. Amy made her way to room 3033 and slid the room key into the lock. The light turned green and the lock clicked open.

Five minutes later, Amy was back in the lobby, on her way to go explore London. She made her way around, wandering. Even though she didn't really like England- Scotland would always be her home- she was really excited to see a city bigger than Leadworth.

That was when she heard it. That sound she had heard that night when she was seven, when her Raggedy Doctor had dropped from the sky. He had promised he would be back in five minutes and the box had disappeared. She was now hearing that very same sound. The sound that his time machine had made when it faded from her backyard.

She bolted. She followed that sound, running as fast as she could. She _would_ find her Doctor. And she would give him hell for never coming back. It was his fault, after all, that she was still in therapy for believing her "imaginary friend" was real.

She ran, panicking as the sound grew fainter. What if he was gone already, and she had missed her chance?

No. She saw the box now. And, it wasn't fading away. It was becoming clearer, more solid. She watched it as it stopped making noise, fully in front of her now. She was itching with anticipation as the door opened.

"Doctor?" She asked, walking closer. The man walking out of the box looked up at her. Her heart fell.

This wasn't the Doctor. He was taller, with a completely different face. He was handsome, she could see that, but this was not that same man who had crashed into her shed ten years ago.

"Hello." He greeted her, smiling but confused. "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome to my new Doctor Who fanfiction! I will be updating this one at least once a week, just like Running Again. Please review and let me know what you thought!

If you haven't read Running Again- my Ten/Clara story-, please go check it out!

Thanks to everyone who voted for this story to be written!


	2. I AM the Doctor!

I AM the Doctor!

Amy and the not really Doctor sat in a low key restaurant, waiting for their meals to be served.

"So, do you want to explain who you are and how you know me?" The not really Doctor asked her, a touch rude. Amy squirmed a little under his gaze. She had to admit, this man was incredibly handsome. And, he was staring at her so intensely that she could feel her blush creeping to her ears.

"I met the Doctor when I was seven," Amy began, her Scottish accent thicker as a result of her nerves.

"No, I don't think so," the man cut in, taking a sip of his tea. Amy rolled her eyes. "I would have remembered a young, Scottish redhead."

"Not you!" Amy argued. "The Doctor. You're not him."

"I am the Doctor." He insisted. "If you met the Doctor, you met me." Amy drank a little of her pop.

"No, I didn't. He was shorter than you- younger, too- with dark hair, but different than yours. His eyes are light colored and he's goofy and weird and just not you!" Amy rambled, getting riled up. "You're not the Doctor! I ran five blocks for nothing."

The man across from her was quiet a moment. "What did you say your name was?" He asked finally.

"Amelia Pond." Amy replied, sitting back in her chair. She corrected herself, "Amy."

"Amy," he drew a breath, as if he wasn't sure he should be telling her something, "Amy, I can change my face. Every once in a while, I change and look completely different. But, I've never looked like you're describing. The only time I looked younger than this was-" He paused. "Well, never mind that."

"So, what are you saying?" Amy demanded, leaning forward. She clutched the edge of the table. "What, I'm delusional? I imagined my Raggedy Doctor and am now forcing that imagination on you?" Amy stood, thoroughly pissed off.

"Amy, that's not what I'm saying-" He tried, but she wasn't finished.

"Because, I've had enough people tell me that he wasn't real, but he was!" Amy was yelling now, and secretly happy that there was so little people in the restaurant with them. This was kind of embarrassing. "He was real! The Doctor-"

"Amy!" The "Doctor" shouted, standing as well. "Amy, calm down. I'm not saying you imagined anything. I think I can explain everything. Just sit down." He coaxed her gently and she calmed down enough to sit in her seat.

"Raggedy Doctor?" He asked after he was certain Amy wasn't going to blow up again. Amy shook her head.

"His clothes were in tears." Amy explained, a giggle slipping out. "He looked like he had just walked through a paper shredder." The "Doctor" chuckled.

Hesitantly, their waitress scurried to their table, a tray with their food in hand. The "Doctor"'s fish and chips were set in front of him, and her fish fingers and custard were placed in front of her. Amy had felt it was appropriate to order the meal she had shared with the Doctor when she was a child- a meal she hadn't eaten since that night.

"So, you were going to explain what you think has happened?" Amy prompted, dipping her fish finger into the custard. He nodded.

"Like I told you, I can change my face. It only happens when I'm close to dying, but it does happen. I think- I think you met me in the future." He stopped, gauging Amy's reaction.

Amy's heart stopped. She had met a future version of him? Impossible! That was absurd, crazy talk. If she were anyone else, she would be carting him off to the insane asylum right then.

However, she couldn't help but think about what her Raggedy Man had told her back when she was seven. He had called his box a time machine. If he really had a time machine, was it that big of a leap that she could have met a Doctor from his future? If he could really change his face-

"How am I supposed to know you're not lying?" Amy whispered, setting her fish finger back on the plate.

"I could show you my TARDIS." The Doctor offered. "That might convince you."

"Your TARDIS," she repeated. "That's your time machine, right?" He grinned.

"Oh, I really did meet you." He threw his napkin on his plate, his food untouched. "Come on!" He grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her. Hastily, she threw ten pounds on the table before allowing him to drag her back to the blue box.

The Doctor stepped forward, slid a golden key into the keyhole, and opened the door. Amy instinctively squeezed her eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a laugh in his voice. Amy placed her hands over her eyes, even though they were still shut.

"I can't look." She explained unhelpfully.

"And why not?"

"What if it's not what I imagined?" Amy asked desperately, peeking at him from between her fingers. He grinned at her, amused by her.

"Then it'll be better than you imagined." He promised her. He took one of her hands and led her into the box. Amy's other hand fell from her eye as she gaped at the TARDIS.

"It- it- it's _bigger on the inside_!" She exclaimed, awed by the gorgeous interior of the TARDIS. Curved pillars raised from the grated floor and the walls were littered with yellow lights framed in black grates.

"Yea, it is." The Doctor agreed easily.

"Is it really a time machine?" Amy asked, her voice small. This giant room rammed inside a small box intimidated her. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep," he chirped, approaching the console in the middle of the room. "It also travels throughout space as well. Anywhere and any when in time and space."

"Is the swimming pool really in the library?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Future you said the swimming pool was in the library!"

He grinned, "so, you believe that you met a future version of me?" Amy rolled her eyes, making her way to the console.

"Of course I do, stupid," she grumbled. "What does this button do?" She asked, pointing at a green, rectangular button. He hummed.

"I dunno," he said, "want to find out?" He smiled at her excitedly.

Amy beamed, pressing the button. The TARDIS shook, making that very same noise. _Vwoorp! Vwoorp!_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter one is complete! The next chapter will be part one of Smith and Jones, and the story will follow season three (possibly season four, as well). I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


	3. Smith and Jones: To The Moon

Smith and Jones: To The Moon

Amy and the Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, laughing. They were both cover in a thick, yellow, chilly liquid. The Doctor closed the door behind them, trying to tone down his laughing.

"This stuff is so gross!" Amy exclaimed between giggles, running her hands through her hair, trying to get the liquid out of her red locks.

"Hey!" The Doctor pointed at her, mockingly serious. "Banana daiquiris are delicious!" Amy raised her eyebrows. To demonstrate, the Doctor licked a glob of daiquiri off his hand. He smiled in satisfaction, over doing it to sell it to Amy. Hesitantly, Amy licked her forearm, tasting the tiniest amount of daiquiri possible. She wrinkled her nose.

"Gross," she repeated. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even taste it!" He argued. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she told him. She headed towards the hallway and paused. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked after a moment. The Doctor smirked.

"It's connected to your room," he informed her. Her face broke into a grin, a bit of banana daiquiri dripping from her chin.

"I have my own room?" She asked excitedly. He nodded and she ran at him, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll show you your new room, then," he said, leading her down the hall. Before they had landed in 41st century France and gotten pelted with banana daiquiris, she had had a chance to see the pool and the library- which were _not _in the same room- but she hadn't seen much else. They turned down a hall with a bunch of doors. They passed a few before he gestured to a green door.

"This one's yours." Amy smiled and opened the door. The room was decorated perfectly to her taste.

"Wow..." She murmured. She turned and smiled at the Doctor. She ducked inside and found the bathroom.

Lalala

"Who's Rose?" Amy asked as she reentered the console room, showered and fully daiquiri free. The Doctor, facing away from her as he fiddled with the console, tensed.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse, as if the name pained him. Amy knew she had crossed some sort of line.

"The room next to mine- with the pink door- had her name on it. I was just wondering." Amy's voice faltered, not wanting him to be mad at her. What if he just dropped her off at home and left? "Never mind."

The Doctor cleared his throat, pulling a lever on the console. The TARDIS lurched, suddenly thrown into the Time Vortex.

Amy grabbed a bar on the console, preventing herself from falling on her butt. "Where are we going?"

"Back to London!" Amy's heart sunk. One adventure was all she'd get.

Lalala

"This isn't where we were before," Amy noticed. "This is the other side of the city, isn't it?" The Doctor walked towards the sidewalk and Amy hurried after him, carefully closing the TARDIS doors behind her.

"This isn't even the same month, Amy," he said, hands in his pockets. "This is four months later." Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are we here? I thought you were taking me back."

"Do you want to go back?" He asked. Amy thought he sounded upset at the idea of her leaving, but she wrote that off as wishful thinking. She had had a crush on him since she was seven, even if it was a different him. What she would give for him to like her like that!

"No!" She answered quickly. "Not at all. I just thought... Never mind. So, why are we here?" He looked at her a moment, wondering what she was hiding, but shrugged it off and pointed to the building in front of him.

"That hospital. There's something wrong with it."

Amy felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "And we're gonna find out what's going on, yea?" He grinned at her and held his hand out for her to take. Shyly, she slid her hand into his.

"Shall we investigate?"

Lalala

Amy carried a mug of tea and a cup of Coke in her hands as she made her way back to the Doctor's hospital bed. She slipped behind the curtain to see him still lying in the bed, clearly bored out of his mind. She handed him his mug and took a sip of her Coke.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Amy asked, settling into the plastic chair next to the bed. She placed her feet up on the bed, resting them next to his legs. Her pop flowed through the straw loudly.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe nothing's going on here." Amy was quiet a minute, biting her straw.

"Well, let's stay just one more day and see what happens," she offered. "If nothing changes, we'll leave." He nodded, slumping back onto his pillow.

"I'm so bored!" He moaned. Just then, the curtain was pulled back and his doctor stood before them, a group of med students crowding around him.

"Now then, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Dr. Stoker asked kindly, turning his attention from whatever he had been talking about with his students to the Doctor. Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, blushing at the "Mrs. Smith" comment. Yesterday, when they had arrived at the hospital, they had agreed that pretending to be married so that Amy could stay with him the whole time. If they didn't think she was his wife, she'd get kicked out when visiting hours ended. Still, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of being the Doctor's wife.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor stuck out his tongue to illustrate how he felt. Dr. Stoker turned to his students.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Dr. Stoker pointed to a pretty, black woman. "Martha Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Martha looked nervous, but stepped forward and pulled out her stethoscope. She leaned down, about to place the scope on his chest.

"That wasn't very clever, both of you running around outside, was it?" She asked, smiling at the Doctor and Amy. The two shared a small look.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked quietly. Neither of them knew what she was talking about.

"On Chancellor Street this morning?" Martha reiterated. "You came up to me and took your tie off." Amy snorted.

"Really? What did I do that for?" The Doctor sounded genuinely curious. Martha shrugged. The movement was a bit awkward with her bent like she was.

"I don't know, you just did." The Doctor shook his head.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." He paused. "Or my wife." He gestured to Amy, who's cheek flamed up again.

"Yea," she stammered. "He's been here all morning. I've been with him." That wasn't true, though. Amy had been scouring the hospital, discreetly using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to look for abnormalities. But, if the Doctor said he hadn't left his bed, she believed him.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother? And you, a sister?"

"No, not any more. Just me." The Doctor mumbled. Amy shook her head.

"Only child." She was glad when Dr. Stoker spoke up. She could tell the Doctor was upset by the "brother" talk- she wondered what had happened to his brother- and was grateful for a change in subject.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Martha looked nervous again. She fumbled a little with her stethoscope.

"Sorry. Right." She placed the scope on the Doctor's chest. She moved it from one side to the other, eyes widening when she heard the two beats. The Doctor winked at her. Martha, confused, kept moving the scope back and forth.

"I weep for future generations." Dr. Stoker stated dryly. "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Martha stood up, placing the stethoscope back around her neck.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" She guessed. Dr. Stoker rolled his eyes.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He reached for the chart and received a static shock from the metal clip. Amy didn't like this man, who was being so mean to Martha for no reason. She was a student, for crying out loud! She's allowed to make mistakes.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said. Amy nodded.

"Happened to me at the coffee pot." She stated. The Doctor, not noticing what he was doing, grabbed her hand. Amy let him hold her hand and he rubbed his thumb on the back of it. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Another student said.

"And me, on the lift." Another.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor offered when no one responded. Dr. Stoker smiled at him.

"Correct." The Doctor grinned, good memories jumping into his head.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked-" Amy poked his side.

"John?" Amy cut him off, using his fake name. She shook her head quickly, reminding him that he was talking about someone who had died years ago.

"And then I got electrocuted." The Doctor finished feebly. Dr. Stoker did not look pleased. He made a note on the Doctor's clipboard.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..." Dr. Stoker ushered his students on, and Martha turned back to smile at the two of them. They both smiled back at her.

"Not the best move, Doctor." Amy said, finishing off her pop. "You'll get put in the crazy bin if you keep talking like that." The Doctor shrugged.

"I forget sometimes," he said. "Plus, I was mostly talking to you. You know, I think you'd like Ben. I should take you to meet him sometime."

"Sounds great, I'd love to meet him." Amy smiled. She couldn't help but feel excited. This whole time and space travel thing was so new and exciting to her! That was when Amy noticed the rain.

"It wasn't raining a second ago," she moved closer to the window. "Doctor, this is weird. I swear, it looks like it's raining upwards." The Doctor climbed out of his bed and walked up to her. He peered over her shoulder.

"That can't be right," he said. Then, drastically, their view changed. Suddenly, the ground outside the hospital was white, they sky was black, and a giant, blue ball was off in the distance.

"Are we on the moon?" Amy asked incredulously.

"I think so."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

If you haven't, you should check out my other Doctor Who fic, Running Again! It's Ten/Clara and set in season two. :)


	4. Smith and Jones: Testing The Air

Smith and Jones: Testing The Air

The sound of mass hysteria as patients and doctors alike began freaking out grabbed Amy and the Doctor's attention. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand- an innocent gesture that made butterflies flutter in Amy's tummy- and lead her to the lobby.

The med student, Martha Jones, was clapping her hands, trying in vain to get everyone's attention.

"All right now, everyone back to bed!" She yelled. Some people looked at her, but most continued to scream and cry. "We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." She patted a crying woman on the back, gesturing to a nurse to take her away. She turned to the window, awed at the beautiful sight of Earth.

"t's real. It's really real." She walked forward and reached to open the window.

"Don't!" Amy cried, running over to her. She dragged the Doctor with her. "We'll lose all the air." Martha shook her head.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" The Doctor smirked in approval at her.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact." Amy couldn't help but feel envious of Martha being complimented by the Doctor. She bit her lip, trying to repress the feeling. "What was your name?"

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Martha nodded. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"Maybe there's a force field," Amy suggested, hoping to get a little praise herself.

"That's impossible!" The other med student standing next to Martha protested. "There's no way we can be breathing right now."

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time," the Doctor snapped. "And Amy's idea is plausible. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-"

"By the patients' lounge, yea." Martha pointed in the direction of the lounge. The Doctor smiled at her and held out his elbow.

"Fancy going out?" Martha grinned back, hooking her arm around his. Any joy Amy had felt from the Doctor saying her idea was possible flew out the window.

"Okay." Martha flirted. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow.

"We might die." He warned her.

"We might not," Martha retorted. The Doctor looked pleased with her response.

"Good. Come on." He pointed at the student next to Martha. "Not her, she'd hold us up." He and Martha started walking away. Amy crossed her arms, not moving.

"Amy?" The Doctor called, looking back at her. "You coming?" Amy scowled to herself and nodded.

"Yea." She grumbled, shuffling after them. She glared at the Doctor and Martha's backs. Amy, inwardly, was berating herself for being to possessive of the Doctor. She had known him for a day! But, technically, she had known him for ten years. And now, the Doctor was practically ignoring her for this Martha. Jealousy twisted in her stomach.

Eventually, they made it to the lounge. The Doctor pushed the glass doors open and the three of them stepped out onto the porch, Amy still behind the Doctor and Martha. Martha instinctively took a deep breath.

"We've got air." She sounded amazed. "How does that work?" She looked up to the Doctor for an answer.

"Just be glad it does." Amy walked to the Doctor's side, placing her hands on the rail.

"I've got a party tonight." Martha began rambling, clearly anxious about the situation. "It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really-"

"You okay?" Amy asked evenly, looking around the Doctor to Martha. Martha nodded, taking another deep breath. She looked out to Earth.

"Yea," she whispered, taking in her surroundings. Amy did the same.

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor offered. Martha shook her head.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Amy started walking away, wondering if the Doctor would even notice. He didn't.

Amy wondered how far the air went. Curiously, she made her way to the steps and slowly made her way down, a hand out to feel if there was air in front of her. She didn't know if she would feel the difference when the air disappeared, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

Amy's fingers brushed against what felt like an invisible wall. She pushed gently on it and it flexed, but held. She took a deep breath, hazel eyes searching for any visible sign of a wall.

"Amy?" The Doctor called. She turned. _Only took him three minutes to notice,_ she thought bitterly. "What are you doing?"

Amy kept her hand on the invisible wall. "The air goes to here." She replied.

"You should probably come back." He advised, hands in his pockets. Amy nodded, ducking down to pick up a moon rock. Might as well have a souvenir, right? She slipped it into her jacket pocket and went back up to the deck.

"What do you think happened, Amy?" The Doctor asked as she walked back to them. She shrugged, fingering the small, white rock in her pocket.

"Aliens, I suppose." She said. Martha nodded seriously.

"It's got to be," she agreed. She gave a wry laugh. "I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things." Her face fell as she thought about something.

"I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," Amy mumbled and she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was there, in the battle." Martha nodded.

"I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The Doctor admitted. Martha furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" She nodded at Amy. "And Mrs. Smith." They both shook their heads.

"Just the Doctor," he corrected.

"And I'm Amy Pond." Amy told her.

"Doctor and Mrs. Pond?" Martha tried, confused.

"No." Amy said. "We're not really married. He's the Doctor and I'm Amy."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha laughed in disbelief. "What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yea," the Doctor said. Martha scoffed.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then." He turned to Amy. "Amy, you said the air goes out to where?" Amy pointed uselessly out.

"About four feet off the porch," she answered. Martha raised a finger, an idea hitting her.

"But, if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Amy bit her lip, knowing what would happen.

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked. Martha thought about it.

"I don't know. A thousand?"

"One thousand people suffocating," Amy said before the Doctor could. Martha looked stricken.

"Why would anyone do that?" She asked incredulously. Amy tapped the Doctor's shoulders as she spotted a spaceship materializing in the distance.

"Ask them yourself," the Doctor muttered. Rhino like aliens stomped out of the ship. Amy gaped at them, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Landing on the moon, she could handle calmly. Real, unhumanlike aliens? Not so much.

"Aliens," Martha breathed. "That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." The Doctor looked grim.

"Judoon."

* * *

**A/N: **Review, review, review! Pretty please, review?

I really hope you're liking this story- and if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know! I'm open to suggestions. I want all of you to love this story! Now, I may skip a few episodes in this season, so let me know which episodes you for sure want to see and which episodes you'd be fine not seeing.

Until next time, my loves. 3


	5. Smith and Jones: We've Got a Problem

Smith and Jones: Houston, We've Got a Problem

Amy, Martha, and the Doctor crouched at a balcony, looking down as the Judoon scanned various patients and nurses. The Doctor was getting distracted, however.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." He pointed to the gift shop. Amy shook her head.

"Never mind the shop!" She snapped, a little harsher than she normally would have. "What are Judoon?" The Doctor stared at her, taken aback by the tone of her voice. He may have only known her a day, but he was sure she wasn't usually like that.

"They're like police," he answered after a moment. "Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." Martha shook her head, even more confused.

"And they brought us to the moon?" She asked, gazing down at the rhino aliens. The Doctor nodded.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"H2O scoop?" Amy repeated, tucking a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"What are you on about, galactic law?" Martha asked before the Doctor answered. "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest?" She chuckled. "Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" The Doctor smiled.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking." He ran a hand through his hair. "No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me." Amy bit her lip, half worried for the Doctor and half annoyed that he had ignored her.

"Why?" Martha asked. The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." The Doctor held out his hands for the two women to take.

"Come on then."

Lalala

They were in an administrator's office. The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a computer. Martha was out checking for Judoon. Amy, with her arms crossed, was leaning against a desk.

"Alright, Amy?" The Doctor asked, glancing up at her as he worked. Amy bit the inside of her cheek, biting back whatever remark she wanted to say. She reminded herself that she had just met the Doctor and she had no real reason to be jealous. Still, she was hurt that he was ignoring her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, looking at her boots. Martha walked in, breathless from running.

"They've reached third floor." She informed them. She eyed the screwdriver buzzing in the Doctor's hand. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." Amy and the Doctor answered in unison. Martha looked offended.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly," she huffed. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He buzzed it and the lock on a drawer popped open. Martha laughed.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He returned his attention to the computer and grabbed his hair with both hands. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." He rambled, pacing a little.

"But what were they looking for?" Amy spoke up. The Doctor glanced a her, smiling a little.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you, apparently." Martha said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we get it! He's an alien, though he doesn't look like one." Amy exclaimed. "Can you get over it? Please?" Martha and the Doctor stared at her. Amy stared back, raising her eyebrows.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked, changing the subject. The Doctor was silent a minute, staring at Amy some more. He seemed to be trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"Well, might be a shape-changer." The Doctor answered finally.

"Whatever it is, can't we just leave the Judoon to find it?" Amy asked.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor replied gravely. Martha gasped and Amy's mouth fell open.

"Everyone?" They asked, not quite simultaneously.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first-" The Doctor smacked the computer, causing Amy to jump. "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"Well, we've got to find the alien," Amy said. "How do we do that without records?"

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The Doctor continued to sonic the computer, trying to urge the records to appear.

"Just keep working." Martha ordered. "I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Minutes later, the Doctor had had no luck and Martha came running in.

"I've restored the back-up!" The Doctor cheered. Amy raised her hands.

"Yay!"

"I found her." Martha panted. Amy and the Doctor's heads snapped to her.

"You did what?" Two robots broke in before Martha could explain.

"Run!" They ran. Mid run, the Doctor grasped Amy's hand tightly, ensuring she didn't fall behind. Amy couldn't tell if he was holding Martha's hand or not, so she decided that he wasn't.

They ran into a radiology room. The Doctor quickly soniced the door, locking it. He began to work.

"When I say now, press the button." He ordered. Martha frantically looked at the array of buttons.

"But I don't know which one!" She cried.

"Then find out!" Amy scanned the buttons, trying to discern which was the correct one. Martha ran and grabbed the Operator's Manual. She began flipping through the pages. The robot was pounding loudly on the door.

"No one's home!" Amy sang. The banging continued. The door was busted down and the robot walked in. The Doctor pointed the x ray machine at it.

"Now!" Amy panicked and slapped a big, red button. A giant cloud of radiation dosed the robot, who fell down. It stayed immobile and Martha turned the machine off.

"What did you do?" Amy asked. The Doctor dropped the x ray machine.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." Martha and Amy shared a look.

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Martha asked slowly. Amy knit her eyebrows together, worried for him. He waved a hand dismissively.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." He began hopping on one foot. Amy laughed out loud at how ridiculous he looked. "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." He threw his shoe in the bin. He looked at Martha and Amy, a slightly crazed look in his eye.

"You're completely mad." Martha stated, a laugh in her voice. The Doctor looked down at his feet.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." With a manic smile, he kicked his foot back and his shoe flew. He wiggled his toes. "Barefoot on the moon."

"So, what is that thing?" Amy asked, kicking the robot lightly.

"And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asked.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." Amy snorted.

"It was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Martha told them. She gazed down at the Slab.

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor squeaked. He rushed over to the x ray, where his screwdriver was half melted.

"She was one of the patients, but-" Martha tried to continue.

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor moaned. Amy patted his back. She could tell that he really loved his screwdriver/.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire," Martha pressed. The Doctor continued to whine about his screwdriver and Martha gave him a look.

"Doctor?" She caught his attention. Tossing the melted sonic screwdriver into the garbage, he stood. He had a stupid grin on his face. "You called me Doctor." He stated.

"Not important right now," Amy said.

"Anyway, Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood." Martha told them. The Doctor thought about it, eyebrows scrunched up.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding." He snapped his fingers. "Unless- no- yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." He looked from Martha to Amy, whose eyes widened.

"She's changing her insides to come across as human," Amy breathed. "Well, we've got an even bigger problem, now, don't we?"

* * *

**A/N: **Here's part three of Smith and Jones. There will be one more chapter of this episode- I just couldn't fit the rest of it into one chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know.

Until next time, sweethearts.


	6. Smith and Jones: That Was Nothing?

Smith and Jones: That Was Nothing?

The three of them hurried down the hallway, looking for the alien. The Doctor had grabbed both Amy and Martha's hands and led the way.

"If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He explained, suddenly running faster. Amy spotted another Slab walking towards them. Quickly, she yanked the Doctor behind a water dispenser, and Martha was flung behind it as well.

"What are you doing?" Martha hissed, rubbing where her head had thumped the wall. Amy pointed to the Slab as it passed.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor muttered. "Good eye, Amy." Amy smirked at the compliment.

"What about you two?" Martha asked. They both turned to look at her.

"What about us what?" The Doctor asked. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got back-up?" She went on. The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions?" The Slab had passed, so he stood up, pulling the two women up as well. "Come on." They began walking down the hall again, all linked through their hands.

"I like that. Humans." She bumped her shoulder with his. "I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Just then, they bumped into a Judoon. Amy, eyes wide, stared up at it in fear. The Judoon scanned the Doctor.

"Non-human." Martha gaped at the Doctor.

"Oh my God, you really are." She breathed. The Doctor tilted his head.

"And again," he sighed. They began running, ducking behind a corner when the Judoon began shooting at them. They ran up some stairs. They stopped running slowly, noticing how everyone is slumping onto the floor. Everyone looked tired.

"They've done this floor. Come on," the Doctor kept them moving. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already." He paused, rethinking what he just said. "If we're lucky." Several nurses and doctors were giving patients oxygen through machines. Martha walked up to someone she knew.

"How much oxygen is there?" She asked quietly. Amy gazed sadly at all the people that would die if she, Martha, and the Doctor didn't find the plasmavore.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." The woman Martha was speaking to replied. The Doctor looked at Martha and Amy.

"How are you two feeling?" He asked seriously. "Are you all right?" Martha grinned.

"I'm running on adrenaline," she admitted. The Doctor beamed down at her.

"Welcome to my world," he said. He glanced at Amy. "And you?" Amy shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine," she lied. Quite honestly, she was having some trouble breathing. She was doing the best she could not to hyperventilate. "What about the Judoon?" She asked, hoping they would need air just as much as the humans did. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down." He looked at Martha. "Where's Mister Stoker's office?" Martha pointed and led the way.

"It's this way."

Lalala

"She's gone." Martha stammered, looking around. "She was here." The Doctor knelt down in front of Dr. Stoker's body. Amy averted her eyes, not wanting to look at a dead body.

"Drained him dry, every last drop," the Doctor muttered. Amy had a feeling he was talking more to himself than to her and Martha. "I was right. She's a plasmavore." Martha sat in a chair.

"What's she doing on Earth?" She asked the Doctor.

"Hiding," the Doctor answered promptly. "On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought.

"What's she doing now? She's still not safe," he said. "The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." He stood up and grabbed Amy's hand. She smiled a little, wondering to herself if they would make it out of this alive. At the moment, it wasn't looking too good.

Martha stood. "Wait a minute." She bent down and closed Dr. Stoker's eyes. Then, she followed the Doctor and Amy out of the room, not holding the Doctor's hand this time.

They didn't run this time. The Doctor seemed to be off in his own world.

"Think, think, think." He muttered. "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He stopped walking abruptly, and Martha ran into him. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he was staring at a sign for MRIs. "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost." There was a loud crash and multiple screams. Amy snapped her head towards the sounds so fast that she hurt her neck. Judoon were piling up the stairs and onto their floor.

"Find the non-human." One of the Judoon demanded. "Execute."

"Amy, stay here." He looked at her, desperate. "I need time. You've got to hold them up." Amy nodded, tugging at her red hair.

"Okay." She said bravely. "How do I do that?" He looked almost guilty, like whatever he was about to do or say was a crime. He licked his lips nervously.

"Just- forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing." He said seriously, stressing the word 'nothing'. "Honestly, nothing." He placed his hands on either side of her face and gave her a passionate kiss. He ran off, leaving both Martha and Amy there. Amy blinked, dazed by the kiss. She looked at Martha.

"That was nothing?" She asked. Martha shrugged, looking a little envious. Amy's head swirled, thinking about that kiss. She had even forgotten what the Doctor wanted her to do.

"Find the non-human." The Judoon repeated. "Execute." Martha waved at the Judoon, gaining his attention.

"Now listen, I know who you're looking for," she told him firmly. "She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." The Judoon scanned Martha, not listening to a word she said.

"Human," it read. It turned and scanned Amy. "Human." It paused, rereading the scanner. "Wait. Non-human traits suspected." A beat os silence, then the scanner beeped. "Non-human element confirmed." The other Judoon began clearing the area.

"Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?" The Judoon chanted. Amy, scared, looked at Martha for help. Martha was being ushered away by one of the Judoon.

"It'll be okay!" Martha shouted. "I'll find the Doctor!" Amy nodded, taking a deep breath of the thin air. Her knees shook. What were they going to do to her?

They began scanning her and she did her best to hold still. Before she knew it, she was getting an X on the back of her hand.

"Confirm human." The Judoon announced. "Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." It handed her a booklet in an alien language. "You will need this." It began walking away.

"What's this for?" Amy called, flipping through the book.

"Compensation."

Amy didn't know where to go, so she ran off in the direction that Martha and the Doctor had gone. She ran through the corridors, looking in room after room for the Doctor and Martha. At some point, she dropped the booklet.

After a few minutes, she couldn't run anymore. It was getting way too hard to breath. Her eyes were drooping, her movements sluggish. Still, she persevered and kept searching. Soon enough, she found them. The Doctor was carrying Martha, who was passed out from lack of oxygen. Amy's head spun, and she collapsed at his feet. Slightly conscious, she heard the Doctor talk.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please." He was whispering. "Come on, Judoon, reverse it." Faintly, Amy heard pattering on the window. The Doctor let out a "Ha!"

"It's raining, Amy, Martha." He sounded gleeful. "It's raining on the moon." There was a loud clap of thunder, and Amy passed out.

Lalala

Amy and the Doctor were standing next to the TARDIS. Amy was leaning against the door, the Doctor standing next to her. They were talking quietly, the Doctor explaining what she had missed while being scanned by the Judoon.

Martha walked up to them. "I went to the moon today." She stated disbelievingly.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor said, looking around at the hustle and bustle of London.

"You never even told me who you are," Martha told him, basically ignoring Amy. Amy scowled a little. She wasn't sure if she liked Martha much, even after all they had been through. There was just something about how Martha didn't pay Amy any heed at all that ruffled Amy's feathers.

"The Doctor." He answered unhelpfully. Martha looked exasperated.

"What sort of species?" She asked. She laughed after a second. "It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor replied, sliding his hands into his pockets. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." The Doctor toyed with his new sonic screwdriver, though it looked the same as before.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor said lightly. Amy looked at him, eyes wide. He hadn't said anything to her about bringing Martha!

"What, into space?" She asked incredulously. "But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad." Amy was glad that she was turning down his offer. The feeling was fleeting, though, when she saw how upset the Doctor seemed.

"If it helps," she spoke up, "he can travel in time, too." Martha's mouth dropped.

"Get out of here." The Doctor nodded.

"I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far!" Martha protested. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'll prove it," he said. "Amy?" He held the TARDIS door open for Amy. She slipped inside.

"So, we're going to this morning, right?" Amy asked. "Martha recognized us from whatever we're about to do, yea?" The Doctor nodded, smiling. The TARDIS dematerialized, reforming sometime that morning on Martha's way to work. They made a big circle, running right past her. The Doctor took his tie off as they ran.

"Told you!" He shouted. This Martha ogled at them, thinking them mad. Amy burst into giggles, grabbing the Doctor's hand as they ran. They jumped into the TARDIS and returned,

They stepped back out, Amy giggling and the Doctor holding his tie. He slipped it back around his neck.

"Told you," he repeated. Martha looked gobsmacked.

"No, but, that was this morning." She was amazed. "Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on." She got serious. "If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" The Doctor slipped his hands back into his pockets.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." He told her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Except for cheap tricks," she added. Martha nodded to the TARDIS.

"And that's your spaceship?" Amy smiled, patting the police box affectionately.

"It's called the TARDIS," she answered.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor tacked on. Martha looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Your spaceship's made of wood," she observed. "There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." The Doctor unlocked the door behind him, letting Amy walk in first.

"Take a look," he said to Martha. Amy made her way to her bedroom. Before she walked in, she noticed that her green door had a small, golden plaque with her name on it. It was very similar to the plaque with Rose's name on it, on the door next to hers. She walked into her room, deciding that she needed a nap.

She laid down on the bed- which was very, very comfortable- when the TARDIS shook. The signature noise began echoing down the hall, and Amy knew they were on their way to a different time and place.

"I guess I won't be getting my nap," she said, standing up and making her way back to the console room.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the end of Smith and Jones! Unlike how it will usually be, there won't be a non episode chapter between this and the first part of Shakespeare Code. The show goes right from one to another, so this story will, too.

Also, I have a poll on my profile! Please go vote in it for me (you know... after you've reviewed *winkwink*)

Until next time, sweeties!


	7. The Shakespeare Code: Loves Labor's Lost

The Shakespeare Code: Loves Labor's Lost

Amy fell to her knees as the TARDIS jumped around harshly, keeping her hand on the lever she had to hold down. Martha, not helping at all, hung onto the console. The Doctor ran around like a madman, pressing buttons and flipping switches.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha yelled, kicking Amy in the side when the TARDIS jolted. "Sorry!"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." The Doctor said, whacking the console with a mallet. The TARDIS came to a halt and Martha fell flat on the floor. Amy was able to prevent herself from falling over. She readjusted her shirt.

"Blimey." Martha muttered, rubbing her knee. Amy shook her head.

"Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" She asked the Doctor, smiling. He grinned back.

"Yes, and I failed it. Now, make the most of it." He turned to Martha, helping her up. "I promised you one trip, and one trip only." Martha frowned.

"How many trips has Amy had?" She grumbled. The Doctor didn't hear her- or, at least, he ignored it- but Amy bristled. Martha wasn't making herself any more likeable.

"Outside this door, brave new world," the Doctor continued. He opened the door, looking back at Martha with a tantalizing look on his face. Martha brightened, suddenly very excited.

"Where are we?" She asked. The Doctor stepped back, clearing the doorway for her.

"Take a look," he said. "After you." Martha grinned and ran out the door. The Doctor gestured for Amy to go before him, and she nodded and followed Martha out. Martha wasn't too far from the TARDIS; she was standing around, gawking at the Victorian city in front of her.

"Oh, you are kidding me," she exclaimed. "You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we?" She shook her head, turning to look at the Doctor. "No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Watch out!" Amy grabbed Martha's elbow and pulled her to the side, right when a man in the building above them dumped his chamber pot right where Martha had been standing. The two women stared at it, disgusted. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet, apparently." She said.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor apologized, scratching behind his ear.

"Believe me, I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E." Amy shuddered at the thought. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Amy and the Doctor gave her weird looks.

"Of course we can!" The Doctor replied, hands in pockets.

"Why wouldn't we?" Amy asked. Martha shrugged.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." Amy snorted. She had never seen a movie like that before.

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies." The Doctor began walking, but turned back to look at Martha. "What have butterflies ever done to you?" Martha and Amy began following him, each on one side.

"What if- I don't know- what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked. Amy laughed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Are you planning on killing your grandpa?" She asked. Martha shook her head, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, then, why ask?"

"So, this is London?" Martha asked after a moment. The Doctor nodded.

"I think so," he said. "'Round about 1599." Martha stopped, looking stricken. Amy and the Doctor quit walking, looking back at her, confused.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"Am I all right?" Martha asked carefully. "I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Amy made a little o with her mouth, realizing what Martha was asking. That was an issue, actually.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked, looking even more confused. Martha raised her eyebrows and gestured to herself.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed," she pointed out. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place." He started walking again. "Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time." He went on a bit of a ramble, pointing out people doing random, everyday activities that were similar to things people did in the future. Amy didn't pay much attention, to be honest. She was looking around on her own, awed by everything. It was so cool!

The next thing Amy knew, she was alone. The Doctor and Martha had run off somewhere, probably assuming she would follow. Amy bit her lip, frowning. She didn't like having Martha around- the Doctor basically forgot she was there. She knew it really wasn't Martha's fault, it was the Doctor's, but she blamed Martha anyway. It was easier.

"Excuse me," Amy said, approaching a random man on the street. "Have you seen a tall, thin man with big hair? Trench coat, brown suit, with a woman?" Amy described. The man shrugged and shook his head. Amy pouted and decided to wander around. She figured that, eventually, she'd run into the Doctor.

After a little wandering, she spotted the Globe Theater in the distance. She smiled, getting excited. She was in Shakespearean London- what else should she do but go to the theater? Hopefully, a Shakespeare play would be there today.

She asked a kind woman for directions to the theater and off she went, running when the woman told her the performance would be starting soon. She beamed when she saw the poster for Loves Labor's Lost.

"Can I have a ticket for the show?" Amy asked, a little out of breath from running. The man in the ticket booth pulled out a ticket, asking for a fee. Amy panicked; she didn't have any money on her! "Right, um, just a moment. You see, my sister is inside, and she has all our money. So, if I could just pop in and find her..." The man rolled his eyes, but nodded. Smiling, Amy ducked inside.

_That never would have worked in my time_, Amy thought. _Lucky me_. She looked for a place to stand on the floor, gagging a little at the smell. A huge room crammed with people who smell, not very nice. Amy shook her head, holding her breath, and found a spot. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see the stage, since a tall man stood in front of her.

After the show, Amy didn't mind the smell anymore. The show was so amazing, she didn't even notice it. She clapped along with everyone else, cheering for the cast.

"Author!" Someone cried. "Author!" Other people started shouting for the author, and Amy joined in.

"Author! Author!" A handsome man waltzed onto the stage, slipping through the cast to the front. The audience went wild and Amy assumed this was William Shakespeare.

"Damn," she mumbled. "Someone's a hell of a lot hotter than every portrait of him _ever_." He grinned at the audience, waving off their cheers.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Amy stopped in mid clap. Did Shakespeare really just say that? The eloquent, brilliant man whose works survived until the twenty first century just shouted for a crowd to shut "their big fat mouths". Wow. To be honest, Amy was a little disappointed.

"I know what you're all saying," Shakespeare went on. "Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." The audience cheered, some asking "when". "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Suddenly, he tensed up, face going blank. Amy scrunched her eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

"When?" Shakespeare asked in a monotone voice. "Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labor's Won!" The audience cheered louder than ever, but Amy frowned.

She knew every single Shakespeare play, but she had never heard of Loves Labor's Won. She had a funny feeling; something wasn't right. She needed to find the Doctor, as this was something he would want to look into. Of course, she would rip him a new one first for ditching her.

Amy pushed her way out of the theater, wondering where to start looking.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I just didn't really know where to go with this chapter. Hopefully it'll be easier to write the rest of them.

Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter; I got a bunch! I was so happy, so thanks. Don't forget to review on this chapter, too ;)

Until next time, loves!


	8. The Shakespeare Code: Flirting

The Shakespeare Code: Flirting With Shakespeare

Amy was getting frustrated. She had been looking everywhere, but couldn't find the Doctor anywhere! She was starting to think that the Doctor was avoiding her or something. Maybe he wanted to explore London in 1599 with just Martha? She felt disappointed just thinking about it.

After looking in a few places, Amy spotted the last person she would have thought she would run into on the streets. William Shakespeare himself. Amy quickened, running to his side.

"Hello." She said breathlessly. He glanced down at her, returned to the paper that he had his nose buried in. After a second, he looked back at her, giving her a proper look. He tucked the paper under his arm, and stopped walking.

"Hello," he replied flirtatiously. "What's your name, beautiful?" Amy blushed a little, playing with her ginger hair.

"Amy." Shakespeare held his hand out for hers, which she gave to him. He kissed it lightly, his beard scratchy.

"So, where are you headed?" She asked sweetly. Hey, if she wasn't going to find the Doctor anytime soon, she might as well flirt with Shakespeare. What did she have to lose?

"The inn," Shakespeare said, resuming his walking. Amy walked with him. "I have to finish the script for my newest play." Amy snapped her fingers.

"Oh, yea. That's, um, Love's Labor's Won, right?" Shakespeare nodded.

"That's it. I have a lot of work to do, but I wouldn't mind a pretty woman distracting me." Amy flushed at his forwardness. In the back of her mind, what she was doing felt wrong. But, the Doctor had ditched her and she had nothing better to do, so she giggled and followed him to the inn.

Lalala

Watching William Shakespeare write a play was incredible. Well, incredibly _boring_. He had joked about her distracting him, but in reality he paid her no mind. She had the feeling that he wouldn't have noticed her if she had spontaneously combusted.

A barmaid came in, giving them both some ale. Amy sipped some, found it to be gross, and continued drinking it. Free drinks were free drinks. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello!" A familiar voice said from the door. "Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" Amy froze, her back to the Doctor. Shakespeare looked up at him, an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs." He waved his pen around. "No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove." He started waving the Doctor off when he stopped, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Hey, nonny nonny." He said suggestively. Curious, Amy looked to see who he was talking to. She bit her tongue when she saw that it was Martha. First the Doctor, now she was stealing Shakespeare from her? Nice.

"Sit right down here next to me." Shakespeare patted the seat next to him, ignoring the Doctor. He had eyes only for Martha. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." The others in the room scurried out.

"Amy?" The Doctor finally noticed her. "What are you doing here?" Amy rolled her eyes, a bitter smile on her face.

"Well, you two ditched me, so I figured I might as well enjoy myself." She replied. "Went to a play, met Shakespeare. Not a bad day."

"We didn't ditch you." The Doctor said quietly. Amy inspected her nails snootily.

"Oh really?" She said, feigning disinterest. "That's why one second, you guys were there, and the next second you were gone. You didn't even bother to look for me, did you?" One look at the Doctor's face told her that he hadn't. He cleared his throat awkwardly, turning to Shakespeare. He pulled his psychic paper out, flipping it open for the playwright to see.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones. I see you've already met Miss Amy Pond." Shakespeare looked at the paper curiously.

"Interesting, that bit of paper." He said. "It's blank." The Doctor beamed, leaning on the table.

"Oh, that's very clever." He sounded pleased. "That proves it. Absolute genius." Martha grabbed the paper. She shook her head.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Amy Pond." She read. "It says so."

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare insisted. The Doctor plucked the paper from her hands and slid it back into his pocket.

"Psychic paper. Er, long story." He paused. "Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Amy laughed at Martha's shocked face.

"What did you say?" Martha asked, aghast.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" He listed, searching for the correct term.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said. Amy had her hands over her mouth as she tried to muffle her giggles. The Doctor chuckled as well.

"t's political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." Before the Doctor could say anything more, a man strode into the room, looking angry.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment." He commanded. He slapped his hands on the table, facing Shakespeare square on. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." Shakespeare rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." The man shook his head.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He held his hand out expectantly.

"Bit rude, don't you think?" Amy asked, arms crossed. "You could at least have the decency to ask nicely." The man looked her up and down scornfully.

"As if I'd let a woman lecture me on manners," he scoffed. Amy's mouth fell open, extremely offended. She stood, but the Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a stern look, telling her to shut up. She scowled, sitting back down.

"I can't give you the script now." Shakespeare said. The man stood up straight, a serious look on his face.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." He stormed out.

"Wow," Amy murmured. "I thought the mystery would have been more than that." Just as she spoke, a scream echoed from outside the inn.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm just really having an issue with this story- for whatever reason, it's so hard to write for! I'm really having a hard time getting a chapter out, which I shouldn't be.

Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully, the next update will be quicker.


	9. The Shakespeare Code: Sick

The Shakespeare Code: Sick

Amy followed everyone out of the inn when a wave of nausea struck her so hard, she fell to her knees. Her head spun, so she closed her eyes. That didn't help. She groaned, feeling as if she were about to puke.

Amy heard the Doctor talking about a man drowning on dry land, but didn't pay him any heed. She felt so sick that she thought she was going to cry. She held her head, curled up in a ball, and laid there.

"Doctor, something's wrong with Amy." Amy heard Martha through muffled ears. She squeezed her eyes tighter when she felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? Are you alright?" He asked. She shook her head a little, then moaned from the sickness it caused. "We need to get her back to the TARDIS. Amy, what exactly is wrong?"

"My head," Amy muttered. "I'm gonna puke." Next thing she knew, she was in someone's arms. She assumed she was being carried by the Doctor, but she was more worried about not throwing up all over his suit. The motion made everything so much worse.

"What about him?" Shakespeare asked.

"We'll get Amy back to the TARDIS, sort out what's going on, then take care of her." The Doctor barked. "Give me a few minutes."

Amy felt the Doctor move quickly as he made his way to the TARDIS. She could hear Martha following him.

"What's wrong with her?" Martha asked.

"Don't know." The Doctor replied. "We'll find out when we sort everything here. I'm sorry Amy, but you'll have to wait."

"Just get me to a bed and give me a bucket," Amy replied through gritted teeth. She held her head tighter.

Soon enough, the Doctor was placing her gently beneath the covers on her bed. She heard the small clang of a metal bucket being placed next to her bed. She couldn't even blush when the Doctor kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll figure out what's wrong with you," he promised. He squeezed her hand before leaving Amy to wallow on her own.

Lalala

Amy was in hell. She had puked three times, and felt even more sick and dizzy as she stood in her bathroom, cleaning out her bucket. She kept thinking she was going to fall over, but the smell of her puke was so bad that she just had to clean the bucket.

She didn't know why she was so sick, but it was awful. She had only ever felt this awful once, when she was four. She had had a serious case of the flu, and her mother had nursed her back to health.

Silly as it sounded, she wanted her Aunt Sharon right then. Aunt Sharon had never been all that motherly or caring, but she was as close as Amy could get to her mother.

Legs shaking, Amy made her way back to her bed, cradling the bucket. As soon as she crawled under the covers, the Doctor and Martha came in.

"I'm sorry you got sick," Martha told her, a little out of breath. "That was amazing." Amy attempted a smile, but she couldn't. The Doctor sat at the edge of her bed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You've got a fever," he said. He soniced her with his screwdriver. "Flu. But why were your symptoms so sudden and serious?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

"I don't know," Amy replied anyway. "I've on;y ever felt this bad once before. When I was four."

"You got this sick back then?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded. "Who took care of you?"

"My mum." The Doctor was quiet a moment, examining her face as if the answer would be found on it.

"Maybe we should take you to her." He said finally. "If she nursed you from this once, she could do it again." Amy shook her head, moaning as another wave of nausea hit.

"I don't have a mum anymore," she explained as Martha sat on her bed, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just an aunt." The Doctor smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't even have an aunt." He told her jokingly. Amy's eyes widened. "What?"

"I told you that when I was seven, and you said the exact same thing." She said, a small smile on her face. "But, maybe Aunt Sharon would know how to take care of me?"

The Doctor didn't look happy, but nodded. "Alright. I'll take you back to your aunt, let her nurse you back to health, then we'll be off again." He half smiled, patted her shoulder, and left. Martha followed.

Amy groaned as the TARDIS began bouncing around. She hoped it would be over soon. And it was, after a few minutes. The Doctor arrived in her doorway and, with shaky arms, Amy lifted herself up. The Doctor helped her to her feet and handed her her bucket.

"It's the same day you came with me. Five minutes after we left." He informed her. She nodded weakly and he helped her out of the TARDIS. He instructed Martha to stay behind, and she didn't argue.

It was slow going, but soon they walked the five blocks and found her hotel room. Luckily, Amy still had her room key.

As the Doctor helped her into bed, he asked how long it had taken her to get better when she was sick as a child. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Two or three days?" She guessed, pushing her red hair back. The Doctor nodded.

"I'll use the TARDIS to jump three days into the future. Then, we can go anywhere and any when you want." They smiled at each other, then he left.

Lalala

Amy woke up when Aunt Sharon came back. As soon as Aunt Sharon saw how sick Amy was, she insisted that they return to Leadworth immediately. Amy tried to protest, but Aunt Sharon wouldn't have it, and Amy had to endure the car ride home, wondering what the Doctor would think when he showed up and she wasn't there. Would he come to Leadworth looking for her? Had she ever even told him where she was from? She didn't think so, so there was no way he would go looking for her there.

She had lost him again. She had lost the Doctor yet again.

That really sucked.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for how bad this chapter was. But, since I'm continuing with this story, I had to have one crappy chapter to link this part of the story to where I've decided to take it. I hope you like where it goes.

Until next time!


	10. Road Trip

Road Trip

_Roughly One Year Later_

Amy faked a smile as the group of people around her chorused a horrendous rendition of "Happy Birthday". Rory Williams, Amy's long time best friend and possible boyfriend, sang cheerily next to her, the only one in key. Mels, Amy's other best friend, had her arms crossed defiantly as she refused to sing. She wouldn't have even be there if it wasn't Amy's eighteenth birthday.

Amy closed her eyes, ready to make her wish. It was the same wish she made every single day, though she hoped since now it was her birthday wish it might actually come true. Still, she had wished for it every year for her birthday without it coming true- until last year, that it- so why would it com true this time? Nevertheless, Amy blew out her candles while thinking of her wish: _I wish I could find the Doctor again. I don't even care which one._

As everyone cheered, Amy was slow to open her eyes. She was hoping she'd hear the TARDIS noise. Of course, she didn't. She finally opened her eyes, looking around as she tried to disguise her disappointment that the Doctor wasn't there.

The rest of the party was a blur. Later on, she couldn't remember anything from the party. Not any of her presents, not anyone who had come to her party, nothing. She found herself in her bedroom, Rory and Mels sitting on her bed while she sat in her rocking chair, playing with the toy TARDIS she had made as a child. She tossed it into the air, watched it spin, and caught it as it fell.

"Amy?" Mels waved a hand in front of Amy's face just as she threw the blue box into the air. "Earth to Amy!" Amy blinked, realizing for the first time that Rory and Mels were still there. The toy TARDIS fell from her knees to the floor with a soft _thud_.

"What?" Amy asked. Mels rolled her eyes.

"What's got you so distracted?" Mels demanded, hands on hips. Amy shrugged, not in the mood to really talk. This was her first birthday that she hadn't even enjoyed. "Amy, ever since you got sick, you've been distant and distracted. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Amy said. Rory jumped up.

"Well, why don't we take a break?" Rory suggested, sensing that Mels was about to blow up. "Go on a road trip or something. We're all eighteen now; we've talked about going on one since we were kids." Mels's eyes brightened.

"We could go to London!" She exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Amy and Rory. "You two, get packing. We leave in the morning." Mels rocketed out of the room and house.

"A road trip?" Amy asked. "Really?" Rory shrugged, hands in pockets.

"It'll be fun!" With that, he left as well. Amy sighed, knowing that there was know way she could get out of this one. Mels would have her head, and Rory would go along with it. He was always more of a follower, though he usually sided with Amy. But, the road trip was his idea, so obviously he'd side with Mels on this one.

Amy pulled herself up from the chair. She trudged downstairs, ready to talk Aunt Sharon into letting her go on this road trip that she didn't even want to go on.

Lalala

Amy was roused from her slumber by Mels hitting her in the head with her own pillow. Amy groaned.

"Go away," she muttered, bunching up her blankets to use as a pillow. Mels pulled Amy's blankets away. Amy glared at her best friend through sleepy eyes. She glanced at the clock and growled, "And what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Come on! It's time to get this road trip on the road!" Mels shouted. Amy dragged herself out of bed, glowering at Mels the entire time. She pointed at her bags.

"Take them to the car." Amy snapped, grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower, Amy felt much more awake. She reentered her bedroom to find all of her bags gone and Mels nowhere to be seen. Amy got dressed as quickly as she could, knowing that Mels had no patience whatsoever.

When Amy was ready, she ran downstairs to see Mels in the kitchen, tapping her foot while chatting with Aunt Sharon. She looked up when she heard Amy entered the room. She looked exasperated.

"Finally!" Mels grabbed Amy's wrist and began to drag her out of the house. "Bye Sharon! See you in a week or so!" Amy just let Mels drag her wherever she wanted. She knew it was no use to fight her.

A sleek, red car with three seats, all in one row, sat in her driveway. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Nice car," Amy commented lightly, running a hand on the hood as she walked by. "Did you steal it?"

"I am offended!" Mels cried, climbing into the driver's seat. "But yes, I did. Don't worry, though. I changed the plates. We're good." Amy sighed, but climbed into the car anyway. She figured that if they got caught, she could feign innocence. She sat in the passenger's seat.

"No, you have to sit in the middle," Mels told her. "Rory's not small enough." Amy, halfway through buckling, sighed and scooted over. She buckled just as Mels zipped out of her driveway. They made their way to Rory's house.

As Rory stepped into the car, Amy settled in her seat. She sighed, closing her eyes to get some sleep. She plugged her ears with earphones, playing a soft song to help her sleep. The drive to London would be long and, most likely, boring. Plus, she needed the sleep. It was five o' clock in the morning, for crying out loud!

Lalala

Another trip to London. Amy sighed as she followed her friends through the streets. Neither of them had ever been to the city before, so they wanted to see everything. Amy wasn't into it, though. She wasn't into much lately. Her head was on a different planet, or in a different time. Her head was with a man whom she had lost, whom she would probably never see again. Her heart ached at the thought.

She had only traveled with him for a few days, but she had fallen hard for him. She could barely think of anything else.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar blue box. She turned, eyeing the TARDIS up and down. She saw TARDISs wherever she went, so this wasn't much of a surprise. Nor did it send tingles of excitement up her spine like it had initially. She didn't believe anymore that this was actually the TARDIS. It was just another figment of her imagination.

Still, she approached it, as she always did. Mels and Rory didn't even notice her ducking into the alley. Amy walked up to the TARDIS, passing a blue car as she did so. She held her hand out to the door, like she always did, to give herself the illusion that she could go inside.

Until, her fingers brushed against wood. Amy's heart sped up. Her imagination wasn't usually this intricate. Usually, by now, her hand had passed through the door and her fantasy broke apart. But not this time. Her fingers were actually touching the blue wood. Heart in her throat by this point, Amy opened the door. The Doctor had never given her a key, but the TARDIS had always just let her in anyway. This time was no different.

The soft yellow glow hit Amy's eyes and she teared up. This was real. Actually, properly real.

She walked in, letting the door close behind her. She didn't know where the Doctor was, but, for the first time since they had been separated, Amy didn't care. She reveled in the feel of the railings and pillars and console underneath her fingers. She circled the the console, dragging her fingers lightly.

The door clicked open and Amy's head snapped up. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. A woman walked in, keeping her head out the doors. Amy stared. This woman was not Martha Jones. Who was it, then?

Amy couldn't find her voice, couldn't speak up. She didn't know what to do.

Then, the redheaded woman turned around and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS. Both stared at Amy with wide eyes.

"Amy?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! Like I said, though, updates will come a little slower for a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)

Until next time, sweeties.


End file.
